Serverus's angel
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Snape has a daughter that he hasn't seen since she was a first year at Hogwarts. What happens when she shows up again? okay, so it's original...but I can promise it'll get better when I caome up with some idea for the next chappy
1. Happy Birthday

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter and I may have some things messed up and incorrect, but please bare with me. This might not be all that great, I understand but...I will try harder to do better in later chapters.

**_Happy Birthday_**

She bit her lip as she walked down the dungeon stairs. She was so nervous about seeing him again. She wondered if he'd even recognize her.

Her naturally Rose lips were a darker red than usual and she'd paled gradually as she went down each staircase.

'I can always turn around,' she thought as she looked at the cake in her hands. The center read "Happy Birthday" in pastel pink and blue. The letters alternated in color, pink going first.

She stopped outside of his classroom and looked in for a second then took a deep breath then carefully checked her appearance.

Her black mini skirt was placed right so it didn't show anything embarrassing, the straps on her black tank top were pulled up so it didn't imply anything and her black knee high boots were straight. She carefully tucked her wand into her left boot and carefully checked her facial appearance. When she decided she was satisfied she tucked her little mirror back into the pocket inside her shirt and took another deep breath.

'Okay, here goes,' she thought as she gracefully walked into the classroom. She was sure to be as silent as possible, otherwise she'd distract someone and then he'd know she was here before she got to the front of the room.

Students looked up as the smell of her perfume hit their noses. Some boys stared in interest and others stared in curiosity.

She stopped in front of professor Serverus Snape. Then, without a word, she carefully handed him the cake and smiled.

He looked curiously at her then at the cake then read the letters and held back a smile. The last time he'd had a cake was when his daughter had helped his wife make it. It had turned out weird looking, but it had tasted great. He remembered the three year old child sitting in front of him looking over the table smiling then quietly saying, "it may look weird, but I sure tried daddy."

He zapped back to present as he felt someone hug him, he looked at the woman who had walked into his classroom. She was hugging him tightly. Then, before he could protest the woman whispered, "Happy Birthday daddy."

A smile showed on her face and Serverus slowly wrapped his free arm around her as an embrace.

Soon, a man walked into the classroom carrying a gift wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper. He handed it to Serverus and whispered, "for you dad."

Serverus looked astonished as his daughter and her best friend stood in front of him, side by side, smiling at him.

"Sorry we interrupted your class," the woman said turning around and waving at everybody.

When her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy she ran over and looked at him for a moment as he just stared wide- eyed in utter confusion. Soon she smiled and exclaimed, "Kawaii!"

"Katelyn, leave the boy alone," said Serverus coldly. Kate walked slowly back over to her father and stood by her friend again.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Albus," said Kate softly. She smiled childishly at him then strode out of the room causing a small chuckle to escape Serverus's lips.

"See you later dad," said Kate's friend softly. He hugged Severus then silently started to head for the door.

"See you at lunch Kyoto," said Serverus so he could hear. Serverus was shocked that he'd actually almost smiled at the boy. He watched as Kyoto waved behind him then silently left too.

After a couple moments class resumed.


	2. When Gone So Long

Authors note: I don't own harry potter and some of the stuff might be incorrect. I know it might not be the best, but please bare with me, I promise chapters will get better.

_**When gone so long**_

Kate carefully walked into Dumbledore's office and quietly stood before the old wizard.

She smiled at the figure sitting behind the desk writing on some papers and forms. His robe was the same as she remembered and the office looked pretty much the same too.

"Can I help you miss Snape," Dumbledore asked softly without looking up. Kate looked at him in surprise and smiled wider.

"Still remember me huh," she asked as she sat elegantly in a chair.

"Of course," he smiled and looked up from his papers. The last time she'd sat in front of him was when she was a first year and had yelled at her father and ran into his room and sat there. The old wizard was like one of her dearest friends.

"Your office almost looks less clustered," she said giggling and picking up a book from a pile. She carefully looked over the title and smiled, "good book." She silently sat it back down and then stood up.

"One second miss. Snape," Dumbledore said softly. He watched as she looked at him over her shoulder with an interested gesture, "there is a seventh year party coming up, and, knowing your occupation, I would like you to come and party with us... you don't have to party if you don't want, but I'd at least like you to perform."

Katelyn stared wide eyed at the door and smiled to herself, "I'd love to Albus." She turned and nodded curtly as he smiled.

When she was done visiting with Dumbledore he led her to the great hall and allowed her to choose where she wanted to sit so she ran over and sat at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently as everyone started filing in.

Harry Potter was walking straight towards the table sitting carefully down next to the woman and staring at her in utter disbelief that the woman who had hugged Snape was sitting at HIS table.

"Um...the Slythrin table is over there," he said pointing over at Draco. Kate perked her head up and smiled at him.

"I know," she said cutely. She messed with a lock of her hair and smiled kindly at Harry.

He felt a small blush spread across his face as she bit her lip and stared at Snape sitting down in his chair.

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you," he asked almost nervously. She turned to face him and her face was slightly pale.

"I'm... Katelyn Ann Snape," she smiled subconsciously. Harry's eyes widened at the predicament. He was sitting here, talking to a gorgeous woman, who turned out to be Snape's daughter or wife, he didn't know which, and to top it all off, she was sitting at the gryffindor table, not the slytherin one.

"You know," Kate said shyly, "when I went here, I used to have a lil crush on you." She smiled nervously at Harry.

'Must be his daughter,' Harry thought. He looked at the woman and saw how cute she was when she blushed, 'bloody hell, what am I thinking, this is SNAPE'S daughter.'

"Eh, you probably have no idea who the hell I was," she sighed, " the lil slythrin that sat by you in potions instead of with the other slythrins. I was scared of those losers."

"You were a slythrin, and scared of them," he asked astonished. He didn't think that was possible.

She shook her head and giggled, "kinda weird huh."

He smiled at her and she smiled kindly back and moved her arm. Harry blushed as their arms slightly brushed together.

"Sorry," she said kindly. She patted his arm and then turned to listen to what Dumbledore had to say.

Ron stared at the woman and tapped Harry and whispered across the table, "who is that?"

"D-dunno," said Harry smiling, "She's really nice though." He nodded slightly and then turned to listen to dumbledore also.

Kate walked through the hall with Harry, Hermione and Ron behind her. They were watching as the slightly shorter woman looked at all the pictures and they all nodded to her.

"It hasn't changed too much," she said smiling, "I still remember first year."

Harry smiled as she turned to them and smiled, "you still remember first year?"

"Yeah, I do...I had fun and some well kept," she looked at Harry and made eye contact then blushed then looked at Hermione and Ron then back at the pictures, "secrets."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other but Harry knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well, we must turn in," Harry said when they reached the gryffindor dorms.

"Okay," she sighed kinda disappointedly. She watched as Harry and his two friends walked into the room and shut the door. The fat lady looked at her and smiled then slightly nodded.

Kate nodded back then slowly made her way back down the hall. 'It's been so long and he's grown so much. I wonder if I could– what am I thinking? My father would kill me,' she paused at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own Harry potter and I may be incorrect on some things, so please bare with me. Also, this might not be the greatest, but I hope later chapters will be better.

_**Chapter three (couldn't think of a name) .!**_

She soon realized she was already in the dungeons and walking straight for a room she didn't know. She froze and looked at her feet then started to turn around. 'What am I doing...something could be going on, it could be destiny that I open that door,' she looked over her shoulder then turned back towards the door and walked forward.

She slowly walked towards the door and stuck her ear to the door, "Snape, you can't back out now! We are almost at success! We just need to get dumbledore out of the way."

Kate stood straight up and silently gasped to herself then quickly ran towards her father's classroom and sat on the desk. A couple minutes later Kyoto walked in and looked at her ghostly white face and shot her a questioning glance.

"M-my dad's gonna ki-kill Dumble–," she hadn't needed to finish before she heard Kyoto gasp loudly and run over to her and look at her.

"A-are you serious!"

"Yeah," she nodded vigorously and put her hand over her mouth in shock and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"D-don't cry," said Kyoto softly, "I hate it when you do that." He hugged her tightly.

"I know," she smiled softly to herself, "you don't like to see or hear your baby sister cry." She tightly embraced him back.

"What exactly are you two doing in here," Snape's voice rang out across the room and Kate let out a startled sob and Kyoto turned to look at Snape.

"Hugging," Kyoto answered like a smart-ass.

"Well, I can see that," answered Snape coldly. He walked gracefully up to Kyoto and Kate and looked at his daughter on his desk sobbing. He gave Kyoto a questioning glance and Kyoto shrugged.

Soon Snape was down on his knees in front of his daughter with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Katie, listen– honey...will you please look at me–...KATELYN ANN SNAPE! STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT," Snape had finally had enough.

Kate sat up straight with udder shock written on her face. Her eyes focused on the angry man known as her father in front of her. She carefully regained her composure and stared at him for a moment then slapped him across the face, "DON'T YOU **DARE** HURT DUMBLEDORE! AND DON'T _EVER _YELL AT ME FOR CRYING AGAIN! IT IS _NORMAL_ TO CRY SOMETIMES!"

She took a deep breath as Snape stared at her with wide eyes. He had never seen his daughter snap before, and he had to admit, it was scary as hell.

Snape stood perfectly still not knowing what to do when Kate exploded again, "DON'T THINK THAT IF YOU JUST STAND THERE I CAN'T SEE YOU! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! I WILL _NOT_ BE TREATED LIKE A MENTALLY CHALLENGED PERSON WHILE I AM HERE! I WILL _NOT_ TOLERATE IT! I DON'T CARE _WHO _THAT PERSON IS! I WILL ATTACK THEM **MYSELF**!"

Kyoto and Snape stared both thoroughly confused and shocked as she breathed heavily and glared at Snape.

"Kate...let's just go to bed," said Kyoto soothingly. He tried to smile but failed miserably. Panic was written all over his face 'cause he knew she usually didn't stop after only two outbursts, it usually took several.

"I AM _NOT _SLEEPING HERE," she got off the desk and stormed out of the room.

A heavy malice hung in the room where Snape and Kyoto looked at the door in horror. They both feared for the next person to confront her.

Meanwhile, Kate walked out of the dungeons and walked quickly down the hallway and then up several flights of stairs and when she finally stopped, she found herself at the gryffindor common room.


	4. Surprise

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter. I may not be correct on some things, so please bare with me.

Thanks to Lady Lily3, AngelFYI13, Milkshake gone bad, SaucyHottie017 and Sam. Thanks for the reviews!

**SaucyHottie017**- I can see how you can get confused with this nods but, Kyoto is her best friend, they're just such good friends, that they act like siblings. And the disappearing part is explained later. Thanks for Reviewing, I appreciate it

_**Surprise?**_

Kate took a deep breath and looked at the door, "okay, please let me in, I need to talk to Harry."

The Fat Lady looked Kate over. Her panicked face was red and she didn't look like she was lying, "okay, Mr. Potter's chambers are up the stairs to the right."

The door swung open and Kate nodded and slowly walked into the common room. The red and gold colors were enchanting to her. The sofa in the middle of the room looked inviting unlike the one in slytherin. She remembered it well, it looked cold and unpleasant, almost like all the people.

She carefully walked up the steps to her right and saw the dorms Harry was supposed to be in.

She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. There were four bunkbeds with a student in each bed.

Slowly stepping into the room she peered into all the beds and finally found Harry's bed. She slowly peeled off her shoes and socks and laid them by the bed then climbed in next to him. 'Harry, you're probably gonna kill me,' she thought.

She arranged herself comfortably with her back against his and the blanket covering her completely. Soon she drifted off into a slumber.

Harry awoke to everyone standing around his bed in shock. He reached for his glasses and slid them onto his nose then he felt someone lying next to him. His curious mind getting the best of him he turned to see Kate curled up next to him.

He took a few double takes and pinched himself twice then reached out and trailed his finger down her arm. He noted that her skin was very soft and that this was in fact, not a dream.

She gently moaned at the touch and rolled so she was now half on top of Harry. His blush told Ron everything and he shooed everyone away and looked at Harry, "who is she? And does she have a sister?"

Harry chuckled then looked at Kate and then motioned for Ron to come closer. Harry carefully made sure no one else could hear him, "you keep a secret?"

When Ron nodded Harry continued, "She's Katelyn Ann Snape."

Ron's mouth fell open, "Snape?"

Harry nodded and realized the blanket was coming offa her and carefully covered her back up, " his daughter."

Ron cleared his throat, "are you INSANE! He might skin you ALIVE!"

Some of the griffyndor's looked over at Harry and Ron and Kate snuggled closer to Harry in her sleep.

"Who might skin who alive," asked Neville walking over to look at the woman snuggled up to Harry.

"N-no one," replied Ron quietly. He sat down in the chair by Harry's bed and watched as the woman kept getting closer to Harry.

"Okay, wake up," said Harry slightly shaking Kate. He chuckled as one of her eyes slightly opened then shut. "I saw that," he said with an amused smile.

"Unngh," was Kate's only reply.

"Come on, get up," said Harry. Kate opened her eye all the way this time and looked at him.

"I don't wanna," she pouted and snuggled closer. Somehow she'd managed to not realize that all of the gryffindor seventh year boys were staring at her.

Harry blushed and smiled. "You're acting like a child, now get up," he finally said. He got out of bed and looked at her.

"Just leaves more room for me," she said smiling. She then sprawled out across the bed and opened an eye to look at him.

Before she got a chance to see anything Harry had picked her up and was carrying her over his shoulder out of the dorm.

"EEEEP," she squealed as she realized he wasn't gonna put her down til they were down the stairs.

As soon as they got there Harry set her down on the cold stone floor of the gryffindor common room. She shivered involuntarily and Harry quickly offered her slippers that were laying by the fire.

When she had them slipped on he asked his question, "why're you here?"

"Cause I didn't wanna sleep over with the slytherin's...and besides, I told you I had a crush on you," she cooed then yawned.

Harry Blushed and smiled, "you said that you had a crush on me in first year, not now."

"Crushes can last a long time," she paused and nodded innocently, "my mother had a crush on my father for five years before they actually went on a date."

Harry laughed and non-chalantly looked Kate over. Her skin was a pale color and her hair was a mess from all the moving she'd done in her sleep. Her clothes were ruffled and her straps were slipping down onto her arms.

"What," Kate asked looking at herself, "is there something on me?"

Harry shook himself out of his daze, "No, nothing on you."


End file.
